No Good Choice
by Skalidra
Summary: Jason and Dick haven't been officially together for all that long, though they've been on and off dating and seeing each other (openly) for years. So when Jason ends up pregnant, despite his birth control, there's an ugly hitch to all of it. The timing doesn't add up, and the child isn't Dick's. - A/B/O, prompt fill.


Hello! So this is another anonymous prompt, requesting JayDick with number 27: "I'm pregnant." As you can imagine, that right there is some A/B/O waiting to happen! So, as usual for me Dick is an alpha and Jason is an omega. (To clarify, because the story is a little vague about it, they've been open and non-committed for awhile, but only recently actually made things official as a couple.) Enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: Unwanted pregnancy, mentions of abortions, A/B/O universe.

* * *

This is a total fucking disaster. On the scale of an amateur drug lab to a full scale Arkham breakout, this is pretty close to the very top there. It's a complete mess and for once I can't just bail out and decide that it's not a problem, not with the problem actually _in_ me.

I'm pregnant.

I lift one hand to my stomach, realizing it's shaking, realizing _I'm_ shaking. The test looks back at me from my other hand with all the power of the damned, the positive symbol bright and vivid. I drop it to the floor, leaning my head back against the bathroom wall and crossing my arms over my stomach as I raise my knees up in instinctive defense. I stare at the ceiling, my breath coming sharp and fast as I try not to ramp it up into real hyperventilation. This was _never_ supposed to happen; not ever.

Maybe when I was older, if I ever settled in with a committed partner and the world was safe enough to even _consider_ bringing a child into it, but not this early. I was _careful_ , damnit. I've always been careful. I sleep with different partners, the ones I trust, but never during heats and always with the right shots of birth control. I've been on fucking _suppressors_ most of my life, which should kill all chances on its own but then I matched it with the birth control — after making sure that it was compatible — and what are the _fucking_ chances that both of those could fail at the same time and get me into this?

What kind of _hatred_ does the universe have for me?

Nausea burns up the center of my chest, and I lurch forward across the room and empty whatever's left of my breakfast into the toilet. The nausea is what made me even consider the idea in the first place. I've been sick on and off for almost a month and a half, and I honestly figured it was just a persistent bug. It's the middle of winter, and yeah, I've been sniffling some and I've been cold. I just thought…

I should have considered this earlier. We all work through minor bugs without even thinking about it, and usually they don't include nausea but it happens sometimes. The sniffling and the cold is just _me_ , it's not anything to do with being sick. I've been tired too, hungry, but also almost incessantly horny. I should have _fucking_ put it all together, no matter how impossible the chance.

I hear the door open, hear the soft, "Jason?" and yank my head up. I get one flash of dark hair and olive skin before the nausea swells and cuts off whatever I was going to snarl to make him leave. "Oh, Jason…" Dick gets to his knees next to me, one hand combing my hair back from my forehead and the other rubbing up the center of my back.

Panic strikes me hard as I remember that the test is still on the floor. Behind me now, and I think hidden, but if I move, if I don't, if he _notices_ …

A whine catches in my throat, and Dick shifts his body up against mine and hums reassurance. "It's alright, Little Wing," he murmurs, and I can feel his lips press against the back of my neck for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to drop by a hospital? Leslie would be happy to check you over and make sure this isn't serious."

I can't answer, and Dick seems to take my silence as refusal. His lips press against my neck a second time, and then his hand slides around my forehead. Checking my temperature, which I know is just fine. A second whine builds in my chest. Dick pulls back a bit, both hands rubbing up and over my back and to my shoulders. Then his touch slows, pauses, and _fear_ sparks bright in my chest as one hand leaves my back.

"Jason?" Dick's voice is soft, questioning, and I slowly turn my head to look back at him. I already know what I'll see, but it doesn't stop the way my heart _stops_ when I see him holding that test in his hand. He's staring at it, and then he looks up at me with what I can only see as shock. "Are you…?"

I shudder, the hand still on my back feeling suddenly confining. I shift my head in a nod, and manage to rasp out, "Yes." I reach up to flush the toilet so I don't have to look at him, to see whatever his real reaction is.

It's so much more _complicated_ than it should be. I've got no doubt that Dick would love a family, that he'd be a fucking _fantastic_ dad, but…

"It's not yours," I force out, hiding my face against my arm and not looking at him. I _can't_. I'm not sure I can take the disappointment and disgust I'm sure is in his expression. Not right at this second.

Dick's silent for a moment, and then his hand slides up into my hair. "You've been sick since before we were official—"

"—and you were gone before that," I finish for him. "We didn't… It's _not yours_."

"Alright," Dick breathes, and then one arm is circling over my back and the other is gripping my side. "Come on, Little Wing. Come on, stand up with me and come rinse out your mouth, okay?" I resist him when he pulls upwards, shaking my head. "Jason…" He sighs, and then he's pressing up against my back and his arms are wrapping around my chest. His breath is warm against my neck as he whispers, "It's going to be alright, Jason. Just take a deep breath, alright? I'm not mad, I swear."

I can smell his pheromones slipping into the air around us; like pines warm under the sun. He's doing it on purpose, and usually I _hate_ it when he manipulates me with his scent but right now it's a thread I can cling to so I don't completely freak out. It takes me a second to realize that I'm shaking, and another to realize that Dick is humming something against the back of my neck that sounds a lot like some old rock tune. I swallow, wince at the taste, and try to shove back the burn of tears in the corners of my eyes. Dick's arms tighten a bit.

"Jason, I… Whatever you do is your choice; you know that." His hands rub along my sides, and his lips press against my skin. "I'd never force you to do anything, and we will _deal_ with whatever we need to, alright? I love you, Jason. A child won't change that; even someone else's."

I shake a little harder for a second, and then push myself back to lean into Dick's presence. "Okay," I get out. "I can— Okay." Dick pulls me to my feet, and he stays close to my back as he guides me over to the sink. His hands stay at my sides, fingers rubbing circular patterns into my skin as his head leans between my shoulder blades. I rinse my mouth out, and then when that doesn't get rid of all the taste I actually brush my teeth. The taste of the toothpaste makes me a bit nauseous all over again, but I force it back and make sure I do a thorough job before I spit all of it back out and rinse one last time.

Dick almost immediately is moving again, sliding around to my side as he coaxes me out of the bathroom. I let him; I'm still kind of in shock and definitely overwhelmed, and it's comforting to have him taking control. He takes me to our bed, pulling me down to lie on it with him and against his chest. He kisses my forehead, then presses another to my lips before he pulls back a touch to look at me. I meet his gaze.

His mouth curls into a soft smile, and his hand touches my side and then pauses. "May I?" he asks, fingers drifting a little lower and towards my stomach. I tense up a little bit, hesitate, but then give a small nod. His hand very slowly slides down my waist until it's just his fingertips slipping beneath the edge of my shirt and resting on my stomach. "Do you know who?" His voice is quiet, his gaze soft and almost a little awed as he looks down at it.

I swallow. "No," I admit. "When I know— When I know how long it's been I might be able to guess. From the timing…" I take a second to think about it, to feel the pressure of Dick's fingertips against my skin and try and remember what I was doing a month and a half ago. Just a week before I got together with Dick. What I remember is _not_ encouraging. "Roy, Kori, or Tim? Maybe not Tim; we didn't play that often, but Roy and Kori are definitely possibilities."

He shifts his head in a nod, and then his hand flattens out to press against my stomach. My breath catches, and he moves closer and touches his forehead to mine as his fingers rub into my skin. "Was it…? It was an accident, right? You weren't trying to—"

" _No_." My answer comes short and sharp, and I reach forward with the arm not pinned under me and wrap my arm around his back. "Dick, _no_. I was—" My breath catches again, and I shudder and close my eyes. "Universe just fucking _hates_ me," I whisper.

"No, Jason, that's not true." Dick's voice is soft. "You have a _life_ growing in you, Little Wing. Even if it's not what you want right now, it's a gift. Not one you have to take, but still a gift."

A sharp laugh escapes me, and I curl my hand into his shirt so tight it almost hurts. "I'm on suppressors _and_ the birth control shots, Dick. They're compatible, I'm _careful_ , and— What are the _fucking_ chances this could happen?" My shoulders shake as I bow them in, my voice cracking as I insist, "I was _so_ careful."

"I know, Jason. I know." Dick wraps his arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest, pressing a kiss against the top of my head. "Do you mind if I calm you down some?" I jerk my head in something like a shake as I clutch at his back. "Alright. Just breathe for me, okay, Jay?"

I force myself to drag in a deep breath, then another, and _then_ I can feel the chemical change. I let myself ease, let the pheromones Dick is pouring into the space around us sink deep into my chest as I breathe in the air next to his throat. I can feel my head getting hazy, feel the forced relaxation sink into my bones as my grip on him loosens, my breath coming slower and deeper. Dick's hand rubs up and down my back, his knuckles digging into my muscle in small pushes of motion.

"Feel better?" Dick murmurs. I give a slow nod. "No matter what you decide, you'll still have me, Jason. I swear. Whatever support you need, I'll be here; you just tell me what you decide and I'll help you however you want."

"Thank you," I whisper. "I don't…"

Dick kisses the top of my head again. "Take all the time you need to decide, Little Wing. We can keep this hidden from the rest of the family if you want to, and no one else needs to know until you're absolutely ready. If you ever even want them to. I mean it, Jason. _Your choice_."

I can feel myself drifting, and I don't stop it. I don't want to stop it. I let myself fall asleep in Dick's arms, with his scent all around me and his arms holding me tight.

* * *

I think about it for weeks. Dick, god _bless_ him, doesn't even bring it up between us. He's still there to rub my back when my nausea hits, and to sleep next to me with his scent thick in the air — now one of the only times I really relax — but he never says a thing. There's definitely a new tenderness to the way he touches me though, like all his softest moments have just become the norm. Even in sex — which we have a lot of because I am _still_ horny as all hell even with the knowledge there's something growing in me — he mostly stays gentle.

I reach a decision, pick it apart, reach another and tear _that_ to shreds too. In the meantime I get examined, pinpoint the range of time it happened and scour through my files and notes from that section of time. Texts, emails, _everything_. And I find out that it's Roy's kid; has to be. Kori was off world for that week and I didn't play with Tim again until about a week past that. Had a certain need for it; I guess now I know some of why that is.

That doesn't make it any easier to decide. Roy is a _good_ friend, and he's a _great_ dad. Lian is one of the sweetest things I've ever met, and I know he's done a great job with her even though he's still a vigilante on the side. He's kind, he'd be supportive, and I know he'd love any kid he got no matter who the other parent was. Even if I decided that I didn't want an active role in raising it, I know Roy would _love_ that child. He's a good guy. But I'm with Dick, and I know deep in my chest that I love Dick more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life. I trust that he would raise a child even though it wasn't his, and I trust that he wouldn't do that bullshit possessive favoritism alphas tend to display when a kid _isn't_ theirs, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt him.

I've heard all his reassurances and promises. I've seen the love in his eyes and the softness to his smile when he looks at me, when his hand touches my stomach, and I _know_ that won't change. He'll still love me. But being tied to someone else like that? Having a permanent third partner tied to the two of us through a child? It could be hard.

Then the date looms in my mind and I realize that I'm just a few days off from when I should be taking my next round of shots for the suppressor and the birth control. I _have_ to make a decision before then, or practically decide anyway when I don't take the shots.

So I decide.

I wait until Dick's gotten back from patrol, greeting him in the Cave with a small kiss — _damn_ our audience if they mind — before pulling him upstairs. He's happy to go, even if he is still in his suit and smelling of sweat. I kiss him again when we're in the safety of our room, the door locked and the curtains still drawn from earlier in the day. Long, lingering, and when he gives a small moan and slings an arm around my waist I finally pull back.

"Tell me what you want," I murmur between us. "About the child; tell me what you think."

Dick pauses, eyes opening to meet mine. Then his grip on my waist tightens a fraction and he answers, "That's not my choice."

I snort. "I didn't ask you to tell me what to do, Dick, I asked you to tell me what you _want_. Give me an answer."

Another pause, a flicker of uncertainty in his expression. "I don't want to influence you, Jason. This is _your_ choice and I don't—" I snarl at him, and his mouth clicks closed. He recognizes the sound for the warning it is. His next movement is a shake of his head, and then he sighs. "Alright, you got it. I… I've thought about it a lot while you've been deciding, and yes, I want a family someday. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be this kid, but someday I want a child and I want it to be with you." He gives a soft smile. "I don't care what the DNA will say, Jason. If you decide to have this kid I will love it just as much as if it were mine; I swear. Whether the other parent is here or not, I will always love you. I think we waited way too long to get together in the first place, and I won't give that up without a fight."

I breathe out in one long rush, till my lungs burn a bit, and then give a smile that's probably not nearly as soft as his. "Yeah, that's about what I figured you'd say." I pause for a moment, and then take in a steadying breath before I murmur, "I'm not keeping it."

There's no disappointment in Dick's gaze, but there is just a tiny bloom of something sad. "Whatever you need from me," he promises again, and then leans up and brushes his lips over mine. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Jason. I know it's never been what you wanted."

"Not yet," I correct. "I… I want a kid someday too. Not now, but a ways down the line when it's safer and we're not both so busy all the time. And I…" I hesitate, and then meet his gaze solidly so I can whisper, "I want it to be yours, when that day rolls around. Universe can kiss my ass this time; I'm not having a kid with anyone but the person I love."

Dick's smile brightens into something utterly breathtaking, and I almost swear as I feel the rush of arousal down my spine. He gives a quiet laugh, and then tugs me about an inch closer. "How about I kiss your ass instead and we call it complete victory?" he teases. "I think my mouth is probably _way_ better down there than whatever the universe's got."

I give a small groan at the thought, and then roll my eyes. "I am _not_ going to miss all the goddamn side effects," I mutter. "It's like being a fucking teenager all over again, and just throw having the flu on top of it to really make it a fun time."

"I don't know, I kind of like that first side effect." Dick's smile is just shy of a grin, and then he's laughing and letting go to push me back a little bit. "Let me strip down and take a shower, and then I can spend the rest of the night blowing your mind, hm?"

I give a quiet growl, and reach out to grab him and pull him back towards me. "Skip the shower," I demand. "Bed. _Now_." He starts to argue, I can _see_ it, and I yank him into a kiss to stop him. " _Now_ ," I repeat when I let him go, in a thick, rumbling snarl.

Dick grabs me for another kiss — longer this time, until I have to pull away just to _breathe_ — and then cedes to my demands with a quiet, "Anything you want, Jason."


End file.
